Boring Dinner Simply Do Not Exist
by jojoangel01
Summary: Kazuha does a huge mistake! She tells Heiji to find a way on his own to make a boring family dinner interesting for him... Indeed, a HUGE mistake my dear, for you REALLY should know Heiji better than that! NEVER challange HIM! [Complete]
1. Chapter One

_Would you believe me if I told you that I invented the story-core with my friend via Short Massage? Our cellphones went hot but the ideas were great and I wrotedown the whole story for your reading pleasure my dears! Please tell me how you like it and if my effords payed out, okay? This story is going to become... as you can see soon, not propriate for the youngest readers so I will cut some scenes out but not yet, in the upper Chappies, of course only if you like the story of course so I can upload it till that chapter that is! Biggest THANK YOUS (Lol, Insiderwitz) to MY Cherry- chan for her HUGE help! Without her I could have done nothing! THANKS! Love you dear! _

* * *

**Boring dinner simply dont exist**

_By jojo_

* * *

"You did what?" 

"I have JUST told you!"

"But I still can not believe it! Tell me again, you have done WHAT?"

"Oh Heiji, stop acting like a baby! You would think its the end of the world the way you are acting!"

"It IS the end!" he half screamed at her with his arms in huge motions, busy with wild gestures, his face absolutely horror stricken and still with a disbelieving look.

"Oh come ON! They are our parents, after all, for Gods sake! And its only a dinner!"

"There!" Heiji stared at her blankly. "Now I know for SURE you have gone NUTS!" he exclaimed loudly.

Kazuha looked strict at him, eyes small and hands on her hips. The look she cast him made him shut up immediately and although his deep disapproval of the idea of his parents and his parents in law all together gathered around the same table was still clear visible on his face, her gaze did make him back away a few steps.

"FINE!" Kazuha screamed. "If thats the way you think, you dont EVER have to talk to me again!" she went on screaming furiously and turned around, stamping out of the kitchen and into the living room in a quick pace and hit the door behind her rather loud.

Heiji looked after her stunned and eventually plopped down on a chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, a stubborn expression convering his face as he was convincing himself over and over again that he is NOT going to give in. Not this time!

Kazuha sat down on the couch, fuming. Sometimes he could really be such an idiot! Such a baby! Such a…. oh, she was fighting for words like every time she was furious with him, but honestly, he was such a … Such a… oh if shed get her hands on his throat right now….

She breathed out heavely, trying to let out some of her anger in the progress.

'Oh this guy!'

Suddenly the couch jerked a little and she looked surprised to her right, only to see that Heiji had sat down as well. He did not look at her, but had his arms folded in front of his chest in a defense position and his gaze was fixed on the wall ahead. Silence engulfed them as they sat without a passing word betweem them. Kazuha felt him shift a little closer but his stubborn gaze did not change or turn to look at her but remained fixed on the wall. Instead he came yet a little closer. She turned her head forward again and smiled to herself slightly. 'Then again,' she thought. 'he could be rather sweet sometimes!'

Heiji had by now slided closer and closer again to her to the point where their shoulders were brushing. Kazuha bit her lip to not giggle out loud. He slid a little bit closer and his side was now against hers but he still did not change his features and position of his arms, making him still look pissed and mad. Suddenly she felt a head on her shoulder, light and reluctantely but questiongly and warm in the same time.

She felt her insides melt and raised her right hand, holding his head against her shoulder. Stroking the one side of his head with her fingers lovingly she leaned her own head down on top of his. Heiji very soon after left his defense position and turned his whole body towards her. He wound his arms around her waist, hugging her close and rested his head on her bossom. It was like his body tried to apologize for him because it was a harder task for his tongue. And she was not going to refuse him. She shifted slightly, leaning back and lay her arms around him, holding him back, stroking his hair, making clear she had long accepted his apology.

Cuddled together like this, they sat for a few minutes in complete silence, enjoying each others company. In fact, it was so comfortable, both almost fell asleep what they actually had for sure if not wanting desperately to keep the comfortable contact.

"I am stupid!" he commented quietly.

"You are!" Kazuha assured him.

Heiji jerked away and looked at her, looking slapped in the face. Kazuha giggled and grabbed his head, pulling it back down to lay on top of her again, holding him firm.

"But you are MY stupid and I love you!"

He smiled and his body relaxed completely. He turned his head and looked up into her eyes with a loving smile. Reaching up and touching her cheek, he responded to her words.

"And I love you!" she smiled back brightly and leaned down while holding his head between her hands and kissed him on his lips. He smiled against her and brought his arms around her neck, drawing her down towards him and kissed her back affectiongly. Needing to breath, she soon broke apart and smiled at him dreamily, still holding his head gently. Then she brushed his cheeks and pressed another sweet kiss against his lips. Kazuha leaned then back, his head remaining on her lap but still in her arms.

"Any way I can get out of this dinner?" he suddenly asked.

"Nope!" she grinned, hands never stopping their caress.

"Thought so…" Heiji breathed out in defeat.

"Dont worry. Its gonna be great!" she tried to assure him.

"I still dont see how this is going to be of any fun!"

"Well…" Kazuha thought for a moment about her answer. "You just have to find a way to make it fun. And interesting!"

Heiji looked at her with interest and thinking features.

"Like… start a really interesting conversation or talk about your latest case…or.." she went on but Heiji did not quite listen anymore.

* * *

**The next evening…**

"Please…"

"No!"

"But… please!"

"I said NO!"

He comically whined at her again, leaning his forehead against her shoulderblades but she did not seem to pay him any attention as she went on cooking.

"You are EVIL!" Heiji groaned at her against her back.

"Well, you married me. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into!" she told him sternly, causing another groan to erupt from him. She smiled to herself and eventually turned to face him.

"But, youll survive it for sure!" she kissed his nose. "Now go and prepare the salad, sweetheart. Theyll be here soon!"

He slowly and reluctantely moved his drained limbs over to the table and started cutting tomatoes, sighing out in defeat yet again.

"Are you done?" he screamed at the direction of the closed bedroom door.

"Would you stop asking me that?" an annoyed, female voice screamed back. His body fell back against the couch and he again breathed out, mentally swearing about why women always took a little eternity to get themselves ready! Especially considering the fact that its only a simple dinner at home!

'I swear!' he thought, looking at the ceiling. 'I am NEVER going to understand women!'

Just at this moment the door opened, filling the room with a quiet squeaking.

"And? What do you think?" a rather shy voice asked him from behind. He turned around, his tired body moving reluctantely and opened his eyes to look at her. Immediately his mouth dropped open.

Kazuha wore a dark blue, lace shoulderfree top with a white, cute tie in the middle of it. Since there were no straps visible, he deduced within a second that she was wearing no bra underneath. She also had a black skirt on that was reaching to her knees and high heels that had staps which you bound around the ankle. Her hair was pinned up and she had a white butterfly clip in it. In short: She was looking absolutely breathtaking.

She chuckled a little as she noticed his gaze that was still glued on her body.

"Heiji?" she called him softly.

No response.

She walked a little closer to him and called him again.

"Heiji?" But he remained in his position with his open mouth and widened eyes. She came to a halt in front of him, his gaze never leaving her decoltée as he seemed to be still in some kind of trance. She looked down at him and lay a hand on top of his head softly.

"Honey?" she called a last time with sweet voice.

He shook his head slightly and moved his gaze slowly upwards to meet her lovely features. His cheeks turned deeply red as he noticed where he had been staring at so obviously just a few minutes ago.

"Sorry…" he murmured quietly. She smiled and stepped as close to him as she could, one feet between his, taking his head now between both her hands. He was enchanted by her eyes for the uptenth time and stared back at her, his arms coming up to hold her around the waist. They kept looking into each others eyes without a word passing between them for a few minutes, communicating without words, the way only couple and people in love can.

At some point, she very slowly leaned down and closed her eyes shortly before their lips made contact. His closed as well at the sensation that was shooting through him and arched his neck up to kiss her easier and more sensual. After pulling away, she grinned down at him.

"What was that about?" Kazuha teased him. Heiji only grinned back.

"Was just enjoying the rare benefits of such evil events." Was his simple answer as he trailed a hand down to her behind and pushed her closer. He was about to stand up a little and kiss her again as the door bell rang. He let go of her and fell back on the couch with a loud groan of complete disapproval. Kazuha chuckled at the picture he offered and went to open the door.

Heiji heard familiar voices but did not move.

"Kazuha-chan!" a female voice said cheerly which Heiji recognized immediately as his mothers.

The happy voices of his and her parents mixed with Kazuhas rang now through the door and just as Heiji had imagined it, his wife lead them straight to the living room where he lay on the couch just like a mouse on a silver tray in front of a cat.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly funny thing. Or, it would be if you participated once in a while in the conversation. 

Kazuha was talking cheerily with her parents in law about married life and household and stuff Heiji really did not want to think about at the moment. Honestly, he had nothing against his parents, or Kazuhas. He loved them but it was simply too much for him. It was not even a year he had married Kazuha and had moved together with her and now they´re already controling them every once in two weeks. It was ennerving but he could understand his wife a little as well that she wanted to be the perfect housewife in front of them. Not that she was not in normal life, meaning life without daily parental control, as well! Heiji would never have thought she was THIS good at all the stuff he himself sucked at so much, like cooking and cleaning. He was amazed by what she could do over again and that almost every day. He was so proud that she belonged to him and did all this for him and of course helped in the house as much as he could between his cases and she barly ever had to fight with him about something.

Yes, life with just the two of them was simply perfect! And not to talk about how great it was, sharing a bedroom with the one you love more than anything on this planet. Waking up with her in his arms is a sensation you can not describe! One corner of Heijis mouth raised a little and he chuckled to himself slightly.

"And Kazuha-chan, this Curry- rice is really delicious! I didnt know you could do something like that!"

"Yes, Heiji loves it really much! My mother once told me how to do it!"

"How lovely!" Sizuka exclaimed happily. Kazuha smiled back. It was one of those beautiful smiles Heiji could never get enough of! One of those smiles that had helped immensely to fall in love with her even in very early years. Not that he would ever admid that he had loved her already since… well, ever since! It was one of those smiles that made his heartbeat increase in speed and his knees go weak in a blink. That made him go crazy for her. Not that he needed the smile to be crazy after her... her face, her way of walking, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin... Heiji shook his head and looked away from her. Yes, he was definitely crazy after that woman. He smiled to himself again.

From across the table, a very touched Sizuka was observing her son with a smut grin on her face. She was so happy that her son had picked out such a wonderful bride and that he was obviously very content with his choice as well. She had always secretly rooted for Kazuha as her daughter in law. She looked back at her plate, still smiling.

Heiji felt his cheeks go red slightly or at least go warm at his new train of thoughts, contenting Kazuha, a bed and lingery. He grinned at his plate so stupidly that his potatoes must have thought him stupid for sure! As he noticed he was getting a little exited by the mere thought of Kazuha he looked at her once again and suddenly her words from the previous day came into his mind. "You have to find a way to make it interessting for you!" she had said and after some thinking, Heiji decided to do just that!

He looked back at the people on the table who were by now talking with each other about cars, especially their fathers and no one was paying any attention to him or Kazuha. He let his hands trail down to his lap, and looked again. Nothing happened. Heiji grinned. He kept looking straight at his mother as he let ever so slowly a hand glide over the air in direction of his right side.

Kazuha had just swallowed her potatoe as she jumped a little in her hair, completely startled. Nobody payed her any attention, Heizo and her father being too involved in their little fight over which is now the fastes car in Japan. She looked down and saw a hand on her thigh, then she looked with huge eyes at Heiji who seemed to be deeply sunk in the conversation of their parents. Feeling his ahnd suddenly move, she hasly brushed it away. But as soon as it was off, it was already back again. She glared at Heiji, totaly taken aback and to her surprise the hand started moving as well. She leaned a little closer to Heiji and whispered furiously:

"Hattori Heiji! What do you THINK you are doing?"

She watched him with furious face as he very slowly turned his head to her, this typical hentai one corner grin of his on his face and he replied very calmely: "Well, what does it look like?" he grinned even wider at her shocked face.

"I KNOW what it looks like but I can not believe you! Our parents are RIGHT HERE!" she brushed his hand away but it returned immediately and she kept on glaring at him.

"As if they are paying any attention to us! And it was your idea as well!"

"WHAT?" she screamed at him angrily. Immediately all faces at the table turned to look at her. Kazuha closer her mouth and started stuttering:

"I.. I mean.. WHAT? I can not believe the Tokyo Spirits lost that match yesterday!" she tried to lie and started sweating. Heizo and Toyama looked at each other, then at her.

"But they won yesterday!" Heizo replied. Another sweat- drop formed on her forehead as she thought hard about what to do now. Then she turned back to look at Heiji in shock.

"W-WHAT? I can not believe you LIED to me!" she tried and Heiji only grinned at the look on her face.

"But, Toyama did you see that match yesterday? Wasnt it so exiting? That foul in the forty minute of that damn..." Heizo asked Kazuhas father and like that turned the attention away from Kazuha for what she was very grateful as she sighed out. Then she turned to glare at Heiji.

"When did I EVER mention with even one single word for you to.. to.." she went red. "...to DO something like THIS?"

"Didnt you say I should find a way to make this whole thing interessting for me? So hush or our parents will really notice something!" he whispered back, giving her a last grin and turned his head straight again. Immediately she felt his hand start to move across her thight. Only once she tried to brush him away again but she realized there was no way he would let it be and also... it was feeling kind of nice and nobody seemed to notice anything.

She glided on her chair a little closer to him, making it easier for him to move his hand. What was so bad about enjoying the dinner slightly more than she had expected? She turned her head to look at him as unsuspiciously as she could, and caught his naughty grin as he realized she was going to let him play.

His careful fingers started to stroke bigger circle, warming her skin underneath the rather thin material of her skirt. Kazuha really couldnt believe that she was letting Heiji do something like that in front of her parents. If only one of their parents bows underneath the table… no, the consequences were so evil she could not even think about it. But it indeed was funny and hell it was feeling great. She looked over to him and realized this small smile on his face had never vanished.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she watched in slow motion Heijis elbow hit his knife that fell very slowly down to the ground. Both, she and Heiji looked after it then their looks meet. She could see his hentai grin that made her insides twitch for a second in fear.

"Oh no, my knife. I got to find it!" he said and gave her a look, a look that caused the skin on her spine to shiver.

He bend down and vanished underneath the white table cloth before she could make another move or ract in any way. Almost immediately she felt two warm hands on both her knees and she tried very hard to keep a straight face and not to jerk up in surprise. She even brushed his hands away although she had not really lots of hope he would keep his hands to himself. And sure enough, it did not take him two seconds to retake his hands position on her knees.

Kazuha put her hands back on the table to not rise any more suspicion and decided there is not much she could do about it and that thought exited her a little. The thought, of course, and the fact that his fingers were trailing now up and down her thighs mercylessly, making her forget any thought but his name and her cheeks flush slightly deeper. And as she felt Heiji giving her knee a kiss she could not help but choke on her own surprised moan. Lucky for them, nobody seemed to notice and Kazuha let a hand trail underneath the table and stroke one side of his head. She smiled warmly as she felt him lean in to her hand and finally take it and press a kiss on her palm.

"Heiji? What are you doing down there so long?" Heizo asked suddenly. Kazuhas hand shoot from underneath the table and she looked wide eyed at him. Secretly she was so glad she had chosen the long, white table cloth today, because her father in law had fumbled a little with it to look for his son but he had given up after seeing it too long and constucting.

"Searching for my knife!" Heijis voice came back. "Gee, its so dirty here you cant find anything!" for her it was easy to hear his grin through his voice but her feet hit him none the less against his knee. "OW…I mean 'dark'! Its so dark here!" Heiji understood Kazuhas point without second thinking. He knew it was rather important for her that their parents got the right impression of her, the one of a clean and good wife…

'..And here that idiot goes, doing such things and insulting my clean floor. Honestly!' she thought, mentally shaking her head. 'Guys!' she was torn from her thoughts as she felt his lips back on her knee, travelling slowly upward, pushing her knees slightly apart…

All of a sudden, everything was too much for her. With red head, she stood up from the table, murmured a slight excuse about not feeling well and disappeared quickly in direction of the bathroom.

Everybody was staring after her and Heijis head appeared a few seconds later, holding his knife up in triumph. "Sneaky knife! Hehe." He then looked surprised- innocently at his parents.

"Wheres Kazuha?"

"She ran to the toilet!" his mother answered him. "She may felt sick suddenly!"

"I dont know. I better check up on her, though!" he faked a huge disinterest and stood up slowly, making his moved towards the bathroom look reluctantely and heavy. But inside he was grinning like a fool.

"Hattori, I must compliment your son! Hes really taking good care of my daughter!"

"Like father like son!" the dark colored man said proudly, earning a slight snort from his wife.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

_(caugh)I hope I have got your attention! I know I have to cut this story though, at least the later Chapters but I will tell you then where you can read it uncut if you are over 17 of course. So, did you like this Chapter? If not enough reviews the uploading will go veeery slow or not at all so think about it (blink)_


	2. Chapter Two

_Its me again! THANKS A LOT for all the reviews! To everbody, feel hugged! I had to cut some little things out of this Chapter already (it almost broke my heart) but I DO want to WARN you again that if you are.. lets say a little TOO young or allergic to.. well, hotter fanfictions you better not read this one! You have been warned! Further.. just ENJOY this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, okay? And dont forget to tell me how you liked it! Love, jojo_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kazuha was leaning over the sink, her face dripping from the cold water she had splashed herself with in an attempt to cool herself down. She took a long breath and dried it with a towel, mentally cursing Heiji for doing this to her. She jumped a little as she felt a pair of strong arms come around her from behind. 

"Dont you ever lock the bathroom door?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Didnt think it was necessary!" she whispered back and turned around in the circle of the embrace. "I actually wanted to return right away!"

"So so…" Heiji looked down at her and loosened one hand from its grip on her waist and fumbled with it behind him. "You wanted that, huh?" Kazuha heard the lock behind him snap shut, making clear he had just locked them inside the cabin. "What if a bad person came in and tried to kidnap you?"

"Wh- what? Why would anybody come in and-"

"Or.." he went on, ignoring her and looked deeply sunk in thoughts up at the sky. "What if a guy came in who can not resist you, considering the fact that you look so sweet and cute and sexy in these clothes..:" he looked all over her hungrily and pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting it fall open. He threat his fingers through the silky texture and burried for a few moments his nose in it.

"H- Heiji! What… what are you doing?" she tried very hard to keep a stern voice, not being able to help it as it cracked.

He was now slowly kissing her neck with open mouth kisses, melting her resistance once again. "Loving you!" he simply answered and pressed her closer to his body, his hands on her back were pushing her towards him even closer.

"Heiji!" she bearthed loudly but let herself being carried away by the feelings he was arising in her, letting the strengh of his arms melt away any further thoughts she had about stopping him. Her arms came around his torso and held him closer, one hand holding his head closer to her as she tilted her head to the side, giving him easier access.

"Heiji!" she tried again, pulled his head away from her neck and made him look at her.

His gaze was at first a little questiongly but that soon changed as he saw the lovely look in her face. He smiled at her and she returned it. Then she pulled his face slowly closer towards her smile and closed her eyes shortly before their lips made contact. The kiss was so sweet he could almost taste the honey dripping from her lips and closed his own eyes in turn, savoring every second of this delicious contact with her as he leaned in to the kiss.

Kazuhas arms around his neck were holding him yet closer, her hands massaging the back of his head with slow movements.

Heiji only tightened his hold on her as he held her closer and kissed her back even deeper, pressing her against the wall and himself. Suddenly she pulled her lips away from his and threw her head back, breathing in strongly in an attempt to catch her breath again.

"We… really shouldnt…" she told him, her voice ragging.

"Kazuha…" he tried hard to remain reasonably as he looked down at her body. "Honestly… dont you think, these are a little disturbing?" he tugged like a little kid on one side of her shirt, while kissing down her body over her top. Very quickly, Kazuha was on fire all over again and she pushed against him, breathing harder.

"You… you are right!" she managed to whisper and held both her arms up high in invitation for him. Grinning like a fool, Heiji was, of course, never one to ignore invitations and he seized the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head slowly but in one fluid motion.

His deduction from before seemed to be right. She was indeed wearing no bra underneath that top which only caused him to grin even more stupidly as he stared at her in open admiration. Kazuha looked a while at his face and found it rather amusing. She decided soon to bring him back to the matter on hand and drew him close to her again. She locked her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes and then let her hands tavel down the back of his own shirt.

"And I think, this one is very disturbing as well!" she told him and while never breaking eye contact, started to slowly draw it up and over his head, removing the disturbing texture.

* * *

"Dont you two think, the children are already gone for a while?" 

"Well, maybe Kazuha is really not feeling well!" Heizo told his wife. "Where was I? OH RIGHT, the race last weekend. I tell you, Toyama, it had been one of the most exiting one because-" he kept on talking with his friend, not hearing the loud outbreath of his wife who really was concerned about her daughter in law and looked at the ignorace of her husband with small lips.

Honestly, would men ever change? She had not a lot of hope.

* * *

Kazuha grinned to herself. She had always loved his chest. It was so solid and broad and male… it was hard to describe but she loved it to no ends. She let her hand wander over it, enjoying every second of it to the utmost. Heiji observed her with amusement, loving the way her fingers felt on his skin, how they would trace the abs and little muscles on his chest with so much affection that made him go completely insane for her. 

Sure enough, he could not stand much of standing still and letting her caress his skin until nothing was left of him, so he brought his own hands back to play. He let them rest on her hips, looking innocently, trying hard not to arise any suspicion. Then he let his hands travel slowly up her stomach until they reached the underside of her breasts. Kazuhas back arched involuntarily forward, causing him to grin.

Heiji then moved his hands up the last bit. Kazuha moaned out a little but her own hands did not stop their caress. He did not stop either and soon Kazuha found she could not stand it anymore. She leaned forward, leaning her head against his chest, her arms around his back, holding him tightly.

Because of the change of position, Heiji could no longer caress what he wanted but he did not complain for she was feeling so warm and soft and so nice against him. He hugged her himself and let his hands wander over her back and down her spine.

As he had reached her behind, he quickly slid his hands inside her skirt and caressed her bottom through her underwear. Kazuha moaned out his name.

In front of the bathroom door, a kind of shocked Sizuka lowered her hand she had actually raised to knock and ask how they were. Her cheeks colored a little as she heard Kazuha moan out the name of her son. She immediately understood what was going on and after hearing another moan from her daughter in law turned and walked back to the others.

It would have been indiscret if she stayed.

"Is everything okay with them?" Toyama asked her as she sat down once again on the table.

Sizuka looked at him with still slightly redder cheeks and slight smile.

"Yeah, dont worry. Heiji is taking care of her." She grinned stupidly at herself and went back to eat, this smile never leaving her face as she thought about how manly her son was.

Toyama looked at his friend and then both men raised their shoulders and Hattori answered the questiongly look of his friend with a look of his own, that meant something like:

_'Dont ask me. I never claimed I understand women!'_

* * *

**end chapter two**

* * *

_Well? How was that? (anxious looking at you all) Was that too much? I apologize if I let something in the story I shouldnt have to! It was **really** hard deciding on that so just tell me if I am to cut something, kay?_

_But I DO hope you enjoyed that and depending on the reviews I will upload soon or not so soon. Gotta know, after all, if you liked what I wrote, right?_


	3. Chapter Three

_Well, what can I say except I AM SORRY! for taking so long but school is such a killer (I know I am repeating myself but its the truth! Thank god it is almost over for the summer!) THANKS A LOT for all the sweet reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please, if you are not old enough to read this... just dont, ok? I am warning you again!_

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

Kazuha rubbed her cheek against his chest and pressed her body tighter against his as she enjoyed his tender caress. They were wandering up and down her back, warming her and sending chills over her skin in the same time. As they went again inside her skirt and inside her underwear to warm up her behind, she gripped his shoulder tightly.

Heiji only grinned and held her tighter. As if she wanted to respond to his grin, she trailed her fingernails down his naked back, feeling his skin rise to ghoosebumbs. Then her fingers wandered down and into the backside of his pants, gripping his buttocks, causing him to gasp. She smiled to herself and held him yet tighter, pressing her warm flesh against his.

"And what do you think about those?" she spoke quietly against his chest, tugging slightly at his pants. His grin widened.

"I think we should get rid of them!" Kazuha giggled at his response. "And of those as well!" he tugged in turn at her skirt, causing her to smile up at him.

Their eyes locked as Kazuhas hands wandered to his belt, unbuckling it solemnly. She grinned shyly as it came undone and then slowly drew them down, never breaking eye contact. Heiji did not know why, but he found this look on her absolutely adorable!

She was by now still pushing his pants down his legs and as she was done he stepped out of them. Her hands travelled up his legs and thighs, caressing his skin with feather light touches. Before standing tall again she kissed her way up from his stomach over his chest and eventually came to his chin. She kissed it all over and moved to his lips. Teasing them with her tongue she took pity at the squirming guy in front of her and stood on tiptoes to kiss him fully on his lips.

Heiji kissed her back, just now realizing his back had already made contact with the wall. He held her closer and bend the slightest bit to kiss her even easier. While she kissed him her fingers were dancing over the skin on his hips, teasing him even more before moving down to the waistband of his boxers. He breathed in deeply for a second and resumed the kiss even more passionate. Kazuhas hands were mercilessly teasing him and moving very slowly to increase the effect.

As the texture of his underwear finally did move a few centimeters downwards, she could feel him breath out again against her lips and she could bet he could feel her smile against his mouth. Her slow movements were driving him completely insane but he remained patient out of sher stubborness, knowing she will have to pay for this one. Kissing the breath away from him, her hands moved more and more south with his boxers and as they finally did reach his ankles, he kicked them away angrily and drew his lips away from her, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He breathed heavily and opened his eyes to look down at her.

Kazuhas smut grin was too much for him and he grabbed her shoulders and drew her to him, turning them both, pressing her against the wall. He grinned in triumph down at her surprised face.

"You mean thing, you enjoyed that, huh? Teasing me so evily!" he whispered against her neck, his breath that played across her skin making her shiver. She tried to move but he held her firm.

"I did!" her quiet voice admit and she raised her body against his.

Heiji pulled away from her neck and looked at her with meaningful gaze. Taking her hands in his, he locked their fingers and then held them left and right next to her shoulder, preventing her from using them. Before she could ask what he had in mind he kissed her deeply once again and moved his mouth downwards, over her neck to her torso where he occupied himself with highing her pleasure to its limits. Kazuhas head made contact with the wall behind her as she moaned out quietly. She tried to struggle herself free but he held her still firm.

His mouth moved again south, over her stomach and belly, tickling and kissing her skin deliciously. She would have liked to grab his head and drew him up so he would stop teasing but she couldnt. As he went on kissing her hipbone tenderly, he let go of her hands and held her waist instead. Her own hands immediately went down to hold his head and massaged it lovingly, before moving down his back in long strokes. As he reached the top of her skirt, his eyes searched for hers. She looked back at him for a few moments, feeling his hands dance over her legs up to her skirt slowly. She could not seem to be able to look away from his addicting gaze and suddenly he grinned, kissing her hip again while still never breaking the eye contact. She was absolutely sure he would make the whole ceremony about removing her skirt as she had done and mentally prepared herself for more endless teasing.

But, as his fingers reached her waistband, he hocked them inside and removed her skirt and underwear in one quick move, taking each leg of the stupefied girl to lift it up so he could remove them the whole way.

Kazuhas eyes widened as she looked shocked at him, her gasp of surprise not really audible. He quickly nibbled his way back up her body, stopping at her jaw which he was now devouring as he entwined his fingers once again through hers, keeping them firm to their side, trapping Kazuha firmly between his body and the wall.

"Heiji…" she breathed out and arched her body against his as he kissed his way to her ear, now nibbling it.

"Heiji!" a considerably louder voice rang through the bathroom. "Why for Gods sake are you taking so long in there?" the voice of an angry Heizo made the blood of the couple froze. He was hammering loudly against the door, annoyed and shook it a little to find it locked.

Both were looking panicked at the door. Kazuha uttered a silent scream of horror and clapped her hands in front of her mouth and she leaned forward to hide in the arms of Heiji, her face beetred. Heiji immediately hugged her to protect his wife, this always being his first instinct as he covered her naked body with his. He held her close, thinking very hard about what to do now, mentally making a note to gratulate himself because he had locked the door, not even wanting to think about the consequences if… he shook his head.

"Uhm.. we… we… Kazuha is not feeling well, her stomach is aching. I guess she ate something wrong yesterday… Dont worry!"

His father only looked at the door with fading anger. His wife had already told him and Toyama that Kazuha was not feeling well and that Heiji was taking care of her but he had not understood why she had forbidden them to come and look after them. And in addiction he could place the strange smile on the face of his wife nowhere and that had arose his suspicion. Thats why he had seized his chance as Sizuka had disappeared in the kitchen for a second, to come and check out himself. But now, he was not really sure what he was supposed to think about the whole situation.

"Do.. do you need anything? Should I got Toyama?"

Kazuhas head shoot up from its hiding spot against Heijis chest, her face mirroring the horror she was feeling.

"NO!" she screamed, not meaning to but it just came out. Shocked, she shut her mouth immediately again and hit her forehead against Heijis chest again. He was rubbing her back and held her tighter.

"N-no, thank you… we dont need anything. You can go back again!" he tried to save the situation desperately, hoping his father would not notice the shiver in his voice.

Heizo looked with a raised eyebrow at the door that seperated him from the two, in suspicion.

"Is REALLY everything okay?" he asked again, something telling him there was something up with his son.

"Sure! Everything is just fine! Well be there in a few minutes!" Heiji screamed back, holding the trembling girl tighter. For some time there came no response from outside and Heiji did not even notice that he had kept his breath in his lungs in anticipation.

"Okay son.." Heizo finally reacted. Heiji breathed out long and hard. "You better take good care of her!"

Heijis grin spread more and more and he looked down at the naked girl in his arms stupidly.

"Okay, father!" he held her yet tighter to himself as if to emphasize his point to the world. Well, certainly not to his father directly, but…

Kazuha looked at him with a mixed expression. An expression which could obviously not really decide between amusement and terror. She did not know whether she should chuckle or hit him.

This time they heard the heavy steps of his father clearly, and to their relief they were getting more distant with every step until the sound disappeared completely. Another heavy breath of relief escaped both their lips, coming from deep down. For a few moments, neither moved, nor spoke, nor breathed out louder than absolutely necessary. The shock was still sitting in their bones. Kazuha could feel the heartbeat of Heiji, that was beating strongly against his chest. She kissed his chest right over that spot and then lay her cheek against it.

Heiji could also feel her increased heartbeat throbbing wildly against him and before he could react she felt her kiss and her cheek against his chest. She must have payed more attention to his own shock. His little sweetheart. His heart filled again with a deep love for her and he wound his arms around her body really tightly, as a sign of affection and as an attempt to calm her down herself.

---

"Heizo! Where have you been?" the voice of the wife of Hattori Heizo greeted him not too friendly as he entered the dining room.

"I.. well…" he hesitated as he saw the strict look on her face. "I…" he tried again but his voice failed him. He sat down and said in a small tone. "I went to look after them…"

Sizuka looked alarmed at him. "You did WHAT?" she half screamed at him.

"Well, I was worried about them so I just had to go and see for myself. Dont be angry with me, dear!"

Sizuka still only stared at him, not exactly sure what to do now.

"W-what did they s-say?" she asked her husband, wondering what exactly he knew now. She was sure that if he had seen- no, heard what she had he would certainly not remain this collected and cool.

"What you told us. That she was not feeling well and our son was taking care of her. I am sorry, are you mad at me?"

Sizuka only looked at him with slightly smaller eyes, her brain working in record time to figure out what to do. It seemed like her son and daughter in law must have found a way to deceit him. Which was a good thing. It most certainly was. That meant she had no reason to be really mad at Heizo, except for the fact that he once again did something she had told him he better shouldnt. But she was going to let him worry a little more, teaching him to ignore her.

"Were going to talk about it later!" came her answer and he looked at her, his eyes betraying his concern.

"Is everything all right with Kazuha?" Toyama asked Heizo who now turned to look at him.

"Heiji said she probably must have eaten something bad."

"So she felt sick?"

"Thats what they told me. Us." He looked at his wife.

A few seconds later, Toyamas eyes widened as a new path of idea crossed his mine. He looked at Heizo as if the idea of how to invent the wheel had come to his mind.

---

The two love birds were still cuddling, holding each other lovingly and gently swaying back and forth. Their heart beats had returned to normal and she was starting to feel a little chilly.

"We should better go back, or else…" Kazuha suggested, leaving the rest unspoken.

Heiji thought about it for a moment. He concentrated on the feel of her skin against him and somehow the idea of parting did not sound the least appealing.

"Well…" he slowly answered. "Since he said I am to take care of you…" he trailed off, his hands wandering over her skin again, making her feel as if they were everywhere.

"B-but.." she tried to protest but his lips on her own were quicker and kissing any protest away. She kissed him back wholeheartely, stretching slightly to be closer to him, hugging his torso.

However, as his lips partened from hers, and she stared at him for a few moments, enchanted by him, she did go on with the protest.

"But I will catch a cold if I stay like this!" she gestured down at her.

Heiji followed her gestures with his eyes, completely delighted at her state of dressing, or in this case- lack of.

"Oh no!" he faked greatest horror and stepped yet closer, trapping her again skin to skin against his body and against the wall. "We cant let that happen, can we?" his hands wandered down to her behind, knealing it slightly while he kissed her passionately once again.

Kazuha found herself compelled to respond to Heiji in kind and she kissed him back as her insides started heating up in no time. It was so amazing to her, a mystery even he could not solve, how much his simplest touch affected her. How great a kiss could affect her heartbeat. Could make her forget how to talk, how to stand, how to breath, simply everything. How a kiss from Heiji made her body shudder, made her go crazy and made her see stars behind her eyes. Maybe because kissing him felt like being close to heaven, she did not know exactly, but that sure was the way she felt. And it was amazing.

Kazuha pulled away and looked at his eyes deeply with overwhelmed emotions. Heiji looked back interested and found himself immediately lost in her big pools she had for eyes. His own love for her came suddenly to surface like so many times when he got lost in her. It was so easy, losing yourself in her. Honestly. He could read her eyes like an open book, read how much she loved him. His insides started singing quietly as he reached a hand out to caress her cheek lovingly, showing her how much she meant to him. And he wanted to make it clear that he responded to all her emotions the same way, that she was his everything, that happiness for him only existed with her close and by his side.

Heiji leaned down and pressed a soft and endless tender kiss against her lips. It was not a deep, passionate kiss but a light one. One that felt like the touch of a butterfly but still made her almost cry out of happiness and emotions it held and made her feel. She only hugged his head and kissed him back, putting in turn all her feelings for him in it.

As they parted, since they, unfortunately, still needed to breath, they stared once again in each others eyes. All the love she was feeling for him was aching to be released, which it did as a single, crystal clear pearl that rolled slowly and enchanting down over her rosy cheek. He somehow seemed to understand. Everything.

Heiji bend down and kissed the tear away. He then rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear. "I love you!"

Kazuhas eyes opened a little more and she felt against her will new tears spring from her eyes. She cast him a beautiful smile and hugged his head abruptely. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, she sighed quietly against his ear. "And I love you!"

He pulled away slightly so he could see her face and smiled down at her. Brushing her tears away with his thumb softly, he cupped then her cheek and pulled her to him for another loving kiss, just as honey sweet as the one before, if not a little more. Even after being together and being married it was still something special for both to hear these words coming from the lips of the other. Heiji smiled softly against her lips as he felt her smile before she responded.

Pulling away again, Kazuha gifted him with another smile and a quick kiss before she lay her head against his neck, sighing out contently with closed eyes. He caressed her back and held her again tightly. And like this they remained for some time.

Kazuha had not noticed that her position on her tiptoes had caused her belly and then thigh to rub against some important parts of Heiji and it was even worse since he was already quite exited by her. And her movement did help ease his arousal as much as the fact that she was being naked in his arms.

His caress on her back got longer again and eventually trailed down her thigh. She lifted it slightly against his leg to make it easier for him. He stroked her knee up to her thigh and her behind, slowly moving careful fingers to trace their inside. Shortly before reaching the destination, Kazuha squeaked and pulled away.

"Heiji, no!" he looked at her with great ununderstanding and raised eyebrow, almost hurt. She quickly caressed his cheek with a hand. "Darling, we cant! We really should go back or they will notice something!"

Heiji blinked once, twice and thought hard about her words. Then he again raised an eyebrow and grinned stupidly, shaking his head in amusement.

"What?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking now and why he was still grinning so broadly.

---

_Curious to find out what Heiji has in mind? And what about "the fathers"? Hehe, review and Ill hurry with the writing _

_Btw, as in the last Chapter I really hopeI did not write anything I shouldnt have... I am so bad at cutting my children... but, if I did something wrong, please tell me!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Did I ever mention how much I love vacations? I'm doing a killer upload today! Muahahaha! My greatest thanks to all the sweet reviewers out there! THANKS SO MUCH! And, this Chapter is really a little hotter than usual so if you are not old enough... you know what to do! To the rest: ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

"What's wrong? Why are you looking like this? Toyama! TALK, you make me worry with that creepy look of yours!"

"Heizo, my friend! Think about it!"

"About what?" a confused Heizo replied.

"My daughter, married with your sooooon, she's feeling sick. Isn't that ringing any bell?"

"Why? What? Was she sick before?" Heizo got even more confused but his wifes eyes opened in realization.

"My friend, when are woman usually feeling really sick?"

"When?.." he thought about it hard and looked unsure at his friend before he started guessing. "W-when they are ill?"

All on the table looked at him strangely.

"What?" the dark colored man asked in defense.

"Toyama wants to imply that Kazuha- chan could be pregnant. But I don't think…"

"PREGNANT?" Heizos face lost any color, which was a really hard thing to do.

"But like I said, I don't think-" but nobody was listening to Sizuka.

"PREGNANT? MY SON?"

"My daughter is going to become a mother! I can not believe it!"

"I am going to be a GRANDfather?"

"I.. ME TOO! OH GOD!"

Toyama and Hattori were both lost in their imagination of three or four little children running around their legs. They looked at each other.

"We are sooooooo OLD!" both men said at the same time, whining loudly.

Sizuka only stared at them, a look of complete disbelief in her eyes. Then she shook her head and hid her face in one hand. 'Oh Geez!'

---

"No way!"

"W- WHAT?"

"I said," he repeated himself and now grinned wolflike down at her. "there is NO way I am letting you go now!" his grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her again flush against his body after looking all over her. Kazuha shivered slightly from the excitement which she would not have expected from his simple, passionate gaze.

"B-but Heiji!" and before her protest could really form, he had already kissed her deeply again and this time lift her up and off the ground, winding her legs around his waist. She tried to make sounds of protest but they were stiffled against his lips. Not that he let any other protest come to life as he stumbled blindly around the bathroom with her in his arms.

Kazuha soon felt something solid but slightly cold touch her behind. Heiji was nuzzling her ear and then kissing down her throat. A little groan escaped her as she leaned back.

"Oh Heiji!" she moaned. "On the washmachine?"

"I told you I am not going to let you go!" he whispered against her throat and slowly moved his kisses down to her breasts. She moaned and her hands came up to hold his head. "Heiji!"

The next thing he heard was a "No!" He looked at her in wonder and she explained.

"It's too loud. They'll hear and then-" she was cut off by a finger on her lips. She looked with interest at him as he kneeled down, kissed her legs in the progress what made her squirm, and then she could not see anything for he had disappeared from her view. The next thing she could hear was some rustle of clothes and a few sounds of a computer or something like that. Soon after his stupid grin reappeared over the edge of the washmachine and a second later it started rumbling.

"You put the washmachine on?" she asked in wonder.

"I know I am a genius. Nobody can hear you scream now, muahahahaha!" if possible his grin got even more stupid as he again looked all over her.

"Woooah, am I to be afraid now?" Heiji did not respond. He only grinned, giving her a sexy one corner smile.

His hands were on her thighs, stroking them up and down, all over. Kazuha soon moved one leg up, running her heel over the back of his thighs. Heiji found it funny, how quickly she could get over her protests from before but was not about to refuse her invitation.

He held her hands and moved his kisses down her stomach and belly, kissing, nibbling and licking his path over her skin, making her gasp and squirm in the earnest. Her whole body was arching against his caress, begging him to stop torturing and give her what she needed. As he spend a longer while on her hipbones without moving any further she groaned out in protest and pulled him on his hands up, capturing his lips once again. He grinned at her inpatience and trailed one hand away from hers and down between her legs in a sudden move, causing her to scream silently, breaking the kiss in the progress.

He could not stop grinning, seeing her lost in pleasure in front of him, spread over the wash machine. Never stopping his hands action, he attacked again her throat and soon kissed her deeply. Kazuha was hugging his body, drawing him over her and on the machine as well, rubbing her whole body against his, feeling like she was burning from the inside and she would burst if he did not sate this deep need in her womb soon.

"Heiji!" she breathed against his lips, pleading.

---

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP? Who for Gods sake said she was pregnant? It's just a stupid idea made up by two old men!"

The senior Hattori and Toyama looked at Sizuka with closed mouth and big eyes.

"B-but.." her husband tried to apease her but she raised a hand.

"No, I have had enough. Stop it right now, lets change topic. You have been talking about it for too long already!" 'And I had to listen to your strange phantasies!' she thought, a little pissed.

She knew Kazuha was not pregnant, after all she was not really sick at the moment no matter what she and her son had sucessfully told Heizo. So, logically what the men said made no sense but she did not want to betray her son, knowing it would shock the creep out of her husband.

---

"Kazuha!" he whispered as he felt the heat of her against his body and burning his hand. "I… I am sorry."

"W-what?" she breathed against him, not understanding what he meant, hoping he did not want to stop now. Out of this fear, she wound her legs around his hips, pressing him closer, causing Heiji to groan out and hit his forehead against her shoulder. "Kazuha!" he groaned again.

"Y-yes?"

"I am s-sorry!"

"Why?" she chocked as he licked the line of her jaw.

"I…" he took a deep breath and tried again. "I n-need you." His hand stroked deeper, earning another moan from her. "B-because of.. of the f-forepl-" he was cut of and groaned loudly as her hips arched against his deliberately and oh so seducingly.

"Later!" she breathed out. "I need you now! Please!"

That was all he needed as he looked at her for a long second and once again kissed her deeply, before sinking in her and her embrace.

---

"I wonder what they are doing so long!" Toyama wondered aloud.

Sizuka and Heizo only looked at him. She gave him no reaction but Heizo shrugged his shoulders.

---

Kazuha bit her lip hard as she groaned loudly against his chest while Heiji let his supressed scream free in her hair. She engulfed him completely, her arms and legs around him, and him inside her warmth. He felt like his body was on fire, like she burned him where ever she touched him. They held on tightly on each other, her fingernails leaving marks on his back for sure, and didnt move at all.

"Heiji!" Soon it became too much and she arched against him, pleading motion, to make him move. He did not need telling twice as he pulled away a little, missing the delicious heat of her but not for long since he started to move and lay down again on her. She groaned and moved with him, helping him, increasing both their pleasure.

Although they tried their best to keep quiet, that was hardly possible. So they at least tried to keep the volume down so the others wont notice anything, and that alone was still very hard.

Heiji kept moving, driving her and himself higher and higher to completion, trying to keep his passion in check which was impossible. They clutched tightly to each other, Kazuha feeling something inside her gather, a known force and it kept growing and growing, driving her insane.

She panted hard, scratching Heijis back while pulling him always closer and closer, chanting for him to set the power free, to remove all other thoughts beside him, to drive her crazy and out of her mind. At the feeling of her nails he groaned out, unprepared for the pain/pleasure and doubled his efforts to please her. Now it was her turn to groan out loudly.

Both were driving against each other, baring themselves completely to the other, sharing the most intimate act with the one they loved, trusting and letting go of all feeling with no regard for tomorrow. And suddenly, they were there. They reached the goal they had been striving at, had together won the battle and everything around them exploded. They clutched at each other bruisingly and clutched their eyes shut tightly, seeing stars as they screamed out the name of the other.

---

Silence. Somehow, nobody knew what to say.

"My friend?"

"Hm..?" Heizo asked.

Silence engulfed them again, making clear in Toyamas face that he was not completely certain about his question. After a quick gaze to Sizuka, he could not help his chuckle and asked his friend what he had wanted to.

"If it's a boy, what kind of name would be appropriate?"

The dark colored man grinned at his friend, ignoring his wifes looks.

* * *

_Hehe, how I simply LOVE the parent parts (cringles) and of course...(jojo's favorite quote: "Oh Heiji, on the washmachine?" Muahahaha-I knowI am crazy!) _

_Anyway, how was that? SHOULD I CUT ANYTHING? This time it waseven harder to decide what I am allowed to leave or not so please DO tell! It's supposed to be the prelast chapter, so I'd really much like to hear what you think of that one, ok? Gonna upload the epilogue this week if you like! Let me know :)_


	5. Chapter Five

_It's finally done, people! Believe me, it was SO much fun writing this story! It's only thanks to school that it took me so long, I apologize. The more interested I am how you like this one, what you likeand if you want a sequel? Dedicated to MEINZ. I don't need to say anymore, nicht wahr meine Kleine?_

* * *

**Chapter five**

* * *

Heiji lay spend on top of Kazuha, holding her close, panting hard. She was panting herself and was holding his head to her chest, enjoying the warm afterglow. How both would have loved to stay like this forever, or at least for some time, but they knew exactly they were being awaited. 

Heiji very reluctantely left his comfortale and warm and soft spot and rested his chin against her, looking into her eyes lovingly. He smiled as he saw her dreamy look and her distortd hair. He reached out and stoked it softly to the side.

"You are the sweetest thing I have ever layed my eyes on!" he whispered suddenly.

She smiled very softly at him, feeling absolutely touched and bend to give him a quick kiss.

"And you are the greatest guy I have ever layed eyes on!" she whispered back, stroking his own head.

"Ha, I know! This washmachine adds an extra kick, what do you think?" he grinned stupidly.

Kazuha blushed and shook her head, chuckling softly then pulled him up for a deep kiss.

"We really should go back, my hero!"

"If we must!" he sighed out and wound his arms around her, then stood up on his feet completely and lifted her off. He turned with her and set her on her feet. Heiji thread his hand through her hair and looked at her sweet face again before he bend and kissed her softly.

"Now help me find my underwear and my skirt!" she asked him, blinking and turned around to scan the place.

"Huh? Whatfor?" he answered in fake ignorance.

"You are impossible!"she slapped his arm playfully.

---

"I sure hope she's all right!" the concerned father told the others.

"Oh, I am sure!" Shizuka assured him and looked quickly back at her plate.

"What are we going to do if she really is preg.. you know?" Heizo asked concerned.

"Nothing! It's their business!" Shizuka insisted.

Just at this moment Heiji and Kazuha entered the room, immediately drawing the attention to them. As the three pair of eyes bored at them, they regretted for a second having entered this room at all but Heiji squeezed Kazuha's hand that he was still holding.

"I am sorry…" Kazuha excused herself as she sat down, Heiji following her example. "I was not feeling well."

"It's okay, dear!" Shizuka answered quickly because she did not trust in what the men would answer.

Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other in confusement at the looks they were still receiving from the others. They had actually never seen their fathers look this dirty, especially when looking at them. Shizuka had to grin at the looks on the faces of the kids and actually had to cover her mouth. She was indeed feeling a little sorry because the two still were so oblivious. But on the other hand… She saw her son grin at Kazuha and at that split second she decided that they had deserved some… punishment.

"How about some dessert?" Shizuka suggested to the men, then turned to look at Heiji and Kazuha intensely. "I know YOU two had yours already, but…" she trailed off, giving them a "look", bathing in the embarrassment of the two, their red cheeks and their shocked looks, brilliantly amusing herself with the whole situation. Even she enjoyed being a little mean here and then. A side gaze at the two men told her clearly that they had absolutely no idea what was going on. They were almost pitiable, the two, how they looked at Shizuka with puzzled gazes. "I saw them in the kitchen.." she told the men. Their faces lit up, happy they understood what was going on.

Kazuha and Heiji shared a look as if asking the other if Shizuka knew and quickly looked away from each others gaze again in unison. They were not sure if they had only phantasized the emphasize Shizuka had put on her statement before but it had sounded very…

"And what did you eat?" Toyama asked them suddenly. The two looked at him puzzled but he went on. "Ice cream and cheese maybe?" he quickly looked at Heizo who looked back at him with raised eyebrows. They held the look for a moment and burst out laughing. The rest looked at them with even more confused and one annoyed look. Shizuka wasn't believing what she was hearing.

Quickly after they had calmed down halfway, Heizo raised his arm to Toyama, beckoning him to be quiet for a second and then added. "O-or maybe, chocolate and cucumbers?"

"Muahahaha!" Toyama burst out and Heizo immediately followed. Heiji looked totally irritated at Kazuha, hoping to find help in that direction but she only shrugged her shoulders and looked equaly confused and helpless back at him while Shizuka only hit her hand against her forehead and closed her eyes. She was shaking her head and letting out a long sigh.

After some time of silence, laughter from the men and stupefied gazes between Kazuha and Heiji, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll just look after the dessert!" Kazuha smiled politely and walked out of the kitchen. The two still chuckling men turned their heads to look after her while Shizuka did the same, saying nothing and Heiji stood up to follow her. "I'll go help!" he murmured and was gone. He thought the sudden behaviour of their parents was just too strange!

"Do you think they know that we know?" Toyama leaned over the table and asked Hattori senior.

"I don't know!" said man leaned towards the other as he answered. "Don't you think we were subtle enough?"

Shizuka groaned as if in pain, holding her head in a hand. 'Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve these two?' she asked herself and stood up, leaving the dining room without another word to the two. No word if one does not count groans, for groaning she did again at the last words she heard from the room.

"Anyway, can you believe we are already becoming grand- parents? It seems to me like yesterday when Kazuha was born and now my baby is… she is…" Toyama sounded near tears.

"I know exactly what you mean, my friend! Today you buy them fake magnifying glasses and detective novels, tomorrow they go and make you a grand father…that is so…" Heizo struggled for words and a few seconds later both men leaned towards each other and half screamed, half whined in unison:

"We are so OOOLD!" they hugged each other in compassion and neither heard the door of the dining room shut close louder than usual.

---

"Kazuha!" a voice called the young woman.

"Here!" she looked over the edge of the fridge. Heiji approached her and looked quickly behind his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what's up with them?"

"Not at all! They act so strange."

"Absolutely…" he trailed off.

"Do you think they… you know, noticed?" Kazuha blushed deep red and looked back at the fridge.

"I am not sure… I don't really think so but.." Heiji thought hard about how to read the behaviour of the others but before he could come to a theory he saw his mother standing on the treshold of the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Can I help you with something, Kazuha- chan?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you very much!" Kazuha popped her head with the rosy cheeks over the fridge-door and smiled politely.

"All right!" the older woman answered and stood there without another word.

After a while of a tense silence that Shizuka seized to think about the best way to tell her son what she had in mind, said son cleared his throat.

"Can we help you in any way?"

She suddenly knew exactly what to do. Direct attack was always best.

"Heiji!" suddenly Shizuka turned with serious expression to her son, started walking and came to a halt in front of him.

"Uhm.. yes?" he had the strong wish to back away from that woman but the counter on his butt prevented that.

She looked with a somehow serious expression at her son, for a long time and he really started to get nervous as suddenly said expression turned somewhat really pissed off. By now Kazuha had come to stand next to Heiji, curious to find out what was going on. Shizuka's eyes turned smaller as she broke her stare at his eyes, now looking at them both and she placed a hand on their shoulders, one hand on each kid.

"I sure **do** hope you two had some protection in there. Honestly, it's really unbearable, to listen to that men talk about their future children and about how old they actually are just yet! Believe me! They really think you are pregant as consequence to that sickness you faked. Just don't do that to my poor nerves just yet! So it would be nice if you told that two child-heads that they still have some time without having to go to buy diapers, okay!"

She patted Heiji's and Kazuha's shoulder like a mother giving a good advise to her little child and without waiting for an answer turned and started walking out of the kitchen.

Heiji looked surprised at the red face of Kazuha, both absolutely stupefied. Suddenly she clapped her hands over her mouth and stared back at Heiji feeling her head starting to glow.

"Oh no!" she squeaked almost breathlessly as the words of her mother in law sunk in. Heiji only opened his mouth but nothing came out, no matter how often he tried or how much he moved it. It only served to make him look like a fish. An insane fish, so he closed it again and that quickly.

His still shocked wife had by now leaned her face against his chest, obviously so embarrassed she wanted nothing more than hide from the world. He hugged her and patted her back gently.

"Ssshhh, it's okay!" he whispered to her. She drew back and looked at him shocked.

"How can you say that? Your mother caught us.. caught us doing…oh my god!" she hit her head back at the spot against his chest, shaking it in disbelief. No matter how horrible Heiji himself found that situation, he could not help being amused by his sweet wife who was by now quietly chanting "oh no, oh no, oh no" with the head-shaking.

He grabbed her, lifted her up and over to sit her on the kitchen-counter. She squealed in surprise and held on to his arms. He stepped now close to her and held her head between his hands, then kissed her slowly and with a lot of affection.

Kazuha tried to push him away, still far over the point of normal embarrassment but he held her hands in his, ignoring her and never breaking the kiss. She soon melted against him and kissed him back. He grinned against her.

"Better?"

She only smiled at him and shook her head. "You're impossible!" he smiled back and held her hands after rubbing down her arms slowly in a reassuring manner but said nothing.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well…" he thought about it for a second. "I guess, tell them that they don't have to worry about diapers and dummies just yet!"

She slowly nodded and looked past Heiji's shoulder, sinking in her thoughts.

"Kazuha?" she looked at him, his serious voice and look almost forcing her to.

"But one day, we'll tell them, won't we?"

She looked tenderly back at his penetrating eyes that seemed suddenly so unsure but in the same time showed a child-like delightning.

"Tell them what?" she asked, pretending to have no idea. She wanted to hear him say it.

"To go and buy diapers because we run out of it!"

Kazuha giggled amused but nodded, touching a hand to his cheek, smiling brightly. "We will for sure!"

"When we have our own little family, right?"

"Yes!" she nodded again, this time slighter and touched the other side of his face with her free hand. His arms wound around her waist and he stepped as close as he could, all the while staring deeply in her eyes.

"With a little being as beautiful as you…" he told her, still absolutely serious and stroke over her hair before returning his hand to her waist.

"And as intelligent and crazy as you?"she asked in return, adopting his loving tone of voice.

He chuckled at that. "Maybe…"

She neared his face and touched her forefead to his, enjoying the moment, the touch, the closeness to the maximum. A soft smile was sweeping over her lips at the image of them as a little family. Unconsciously, both tightened their embrace and were soon clinging together tightly. She pulled her head back and smiled at him in a sweet and enchanting way that took his breath away. They smiled at each other, perfect conversation going on between their looks that needed aboslutely no more words.

She leaned in and he met her in a honey-sweet kiss that made her almost sigh out in pure bliss.

---

"Where have you been?" Heizo asked his wife afte she reentred the room.

"Oh, you mean you two actually made a break from all your whining and day-dreaming that you noticed me gone?"

"Are you mad?" he asked back in a confused tone of voice.

'Oh gods, give me strenght…' she thought, supressing the urge to hit his head against the table. Hard and repeatingly.

---

After a little eternity of staring at each others eyes like a couple freshly in love, she was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"We really should get the dessert done! I won't need long but we can not stay longer away or else…" her cheeks painted again deeper.

Heiji found this very amusing and he would have liked to go on teasing her like this but he knew she was right.

"You are right. What can I do?"

At this Kazuha stocked a little, looking questiongly down at him.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Why!" He immediately asked, almost offended.

"Because you know what happened last time I told you to clean the table.." she raised an eyebrow and looked at him knowingly.

A second later, a big fat grin spread all over his face as the memory hit him, still rather vividly.

"I remember! You had the same position!" he pointed with his hands at her and his eyes turned wolfishly, as if he was about to pounce on her any second. "Only on the kitchen-table instead of the counted which is neither a reason nor an obstacle…" he trailed off and she saw that he was eating her with his eyes already.

"Aaahh!" Kazuha screamed lightly and jumped away from him and off the counter. "Oh no, you won't!"

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, offended and started pouting. She had to giggle and walked over to him, kissing his nose.

"Of course I did! I bet you could see that I DID! Although you broke my best tea-pot with your rude ways of cleaning the table, or should I say sweeping over it ruthlessly?"

He snorted and she grinned again.

"You know I did like it but not after today, with them here and… you know…" she turned red and after seeing his knowing smile, slapped him on his arm playingly. "Impossible!" she murmured and returned to her dessert.

She smiled as she felt a kiss being placed on her neck and turned to smile at Heiji.

"Okay, and I'll go to clean the table. Really clean it! I promise!"

"Such a good boy!" she teased him.

"Oh, be quiet!" he kissed her a last time and went to work.

---

"Bye, till next time!"

"Yeah!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

The guests left and winked goodbye. Kazuha looked at Heiji and could not fail but notice the relieved look on his face. She smiled but could only agree silently. What a day it had been! In any way, she was glad that it was over now..

She was sure she will never ever forget the looks on the faces oh her father and her father in law after they had the "talk" with them. They seemed relieved but also sad at the same time. Honestly, sometimes men were just strange. She was sure that was a fact that would never change…

---

Later this night….

"Heiji?"

"Yes?"Heiji screamed, meaning for Kazuha to hear him since he was laying on their bed, looking at the ceiling and she was in the bathroom, preparing herself for bed.

"I would say, your mother is really cool. What do you think?"

"Scaringly, I think so too."

"Although it's still embarassing she heard us!"

"I still can't believe it!"

"Well!" she stepped out of the bathroom and walked slowly closer to him, making him choke at the view. She had known for sure just why she had put that red lingery on that revealed most of her complimenting parts. "Let's just forget about it for now!"

"Yeah!" he was only too willing, nodding eagerly.

She stood now at the edge of the bed and grinned at him. He winked at her to come closer and after chuckling, she kneeled on the bed and crawled to him on all fours, squeazing her breasts between her arms in the progress but always knowing exactly what she was doing.

"We have other things to attent to, don't you think?" she was now kneeling directly over him, her breath playing across his face.

"Oh yeah?" he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him. "Like?"

"Well…" she licked his lips. "I do remember somebody promising me something about forepleay?"

"What?" he grinned broadly at her. "Noooo, cant be!" Kazuha grinned only back and kissed him. As she pulled away he grabbed her suddenly and threw her on the bed. She laughed and waited for whatever he had in mind.

Heiji kneeled on top of her and grinned down. Then he drew the blanket over his head and disappeared underneath it. Kazuha laughed louder as he started kissing her belly.

Then, all of a sudden, the feeling was gone. She looked down at the huge buldge underneath the blanket as suddenly and with a blob his face reappeared. "Kazuha?" his serious voice called her name.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you, how much I love you?"

Kazuha smiled at him brightly, her eyes shining. "You can always say it again!" Heiji smiled back.

"I love you!"

"I love you!" she replied and he bend to give her another sugar-sweet kiss before disappearing underneath the blanket again and for the next hours, all one could hear was gentle laugher, cheery chuckles, giggles, promises of love and here and there some moans.

**The end**

* * *

_So so so? Hottie hot, hm? Tell me please! Too sad this sweet little story is already over. My thanks to everybody who bothered to read and review this! Thanks so much people! Hugs and Kisses, Jojo_


End file.
